


Colisión

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Batman stalking the Commisioner, Bruce ruining Jim's dates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, DIVORCED I SAY, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Humor, Lee and Jim are Divorced, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The beginning, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Post-5x12. Diez años después, Jim y Bruce hacen una muy inevitable colisión.





	Colisión

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de OC: La cita de Jim Gordon está basado en Adrian Pasdar (Nathan Petrelli de Héroes). Su nombre es un juego entre el nombre del actor y su papel, el cual era mi personaje favorito de aquella serie.

** **

**[+]+[+]**

**1.**

**[+] + [+]**

"_Te miras tan bien_

_Quiero romperte el corazón_

_Y darte el mio."_

-Garbage, "You look so fine."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La última manera en la que imaginó volver a ver Bruce Wayne fue por una ridícula cita a ciegas en la que Harvey lo había enredado.

Por un momento, Jim se congeló en posición, sus sentidos gritando _Corre_.

Fue una experiencia singular, el reconocer aquel jovencillo de hace diez años ahora en esta nueva versión, armando un escándalo al entrar al restaurante francés. Observó una sonrisa curvear a aquel rostro, mientras pedía una mesa sin reservación, y Jim sólo sintió al pasado golpearle en la cara con una tonelada de nostalgia.

Su cita, por el otro lado, pareció derretirse justo frente a Bruce Wayne. Fue bastante patético.

"¿Que no conocías a Bruce Wayne?" Nathan susurró con ojos saltones.

Jim rodó sus ojos. Vaya sutil forma de pedir que Jim lo presentara. Su propia maldita cita.

"Hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que me recuerde. Era sólo un niño en ese entonces."

Nathan suspiró, bastante decepcionado. "Mira nomás cómo tiene al servicio lamiéndole los zapatos."

"Probablemente porque se trata de su Jefe." Jim sabía que el Restaurante formaba parte las propiedades de Wayne. Aunque nunca había imaginado que esta noche, de todas las noches, se dignaría a mostrar su cara.

Por tres meses, Jim había estado esperando.

Por algo.

Una llamada. Una visita a su oficina.

Nada.

Sólo había obtenido a Alfred y sus constantes disculpas por la ausencia de Wayne.

Eventualmente, Jim había captado la indirecta.

Luego, el divorcio con Lee se había vuelto oficial, y aunque habían partido en buenos términos, Jim había tenido la esperanza…

Por fortuna, Nathan se ocupó con mantener la boca llena con la platillo principal por un buen rato一un bistec que costaba la mitad de su salario. Jim jugó con su propio bisteck, apetito algo perdido. Se enfocó en rellenar su copa de Merlot hasta que la botella bajara más allá de la mitad. No quiso pensar a detalle en la proximidad entre Wayne y su persona. Continuó con la conversación solo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, ya sin verdadero interés en esforzarse por deleitar a su compañía.

Nathan Pasdar era el hijo del tío político del compadre de Harvey Bullock. Sangre nueva para la ciudad de Gotham. Bastante ambicioso. Deseaba hacerla en grande siendo un simple interno en Gotham Gazette. Jim conocía ese brillo en sus ojos. Esa emoción. El hambre. Jim lo había sentido _todo _al llegar a Gotham.

Al inicio Jim no había comprendido la insistencia de Bullock por querer que se conocieran.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Jim había sospechado que Harvey lo conocía mejor de lo que resultaba sano. Sabía que Jim tenía una debilidad por personas vulnerables, en necesidad de un mentor.

Todo había estado marchando viento en popa. Por lo menos, hasta que Bruce Wayne había interrumpido la fluidez de su cena.

Jim revisó sutilmente la hora. Un cuarto para las once. Temprano.

"¿Así que toda tu familia permanece en Israel aún?"

Nathan alzó una ceja. "¿En serio quieres una respuesta, o solo preguntas para rellenar el silencio incomodo?"

Jim hizo una mueca. "En verdad quiero escucharte."

Nathan prosiguió a analizarlo a profundidad con sus ojos olivos. Jim no podía creer la densidad de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Algo inusual en un hombre. Jim sintió la atracción tejer una red de nuevo entre los dos.

Nathan encontró algo en Jim que lo convenció con seguir hablando.

Funcionó.

Entre aprender sobre la relación con la familia de Harvey, y una humilde descripción de la difícil situación política en Israel en estos momentos, Jim regresó a la zona tibia del interés. Y no solo el físico. Nathan era inteligente. Analítico. Pero a la vez, una persona sensible. Ligeramente arrogante.

La siguiente hora pasó en un parpadeo.

Entre menos Jim lo esperó, ambos estaban terminando sus postres, bastantes ansiosos de dejar el maldito restaurante para dirigirse al apartamento de Jim.

Nathan, con una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, anunció que iría al sanitario. Jim aprovechó para liquidar la cuenta.

La mesera parpadeó como si Jim hubiera hablado en japonés, una vez que camino a su mesa. "Su cuenta ha sido cubierta, Comisionado. No se preocupe."

Jim apretó su quijada de inmediato. "¿A qué te refieres, Carmen?"

Carmen sonrió con misterio. "Lo siento. No tengo permitido entrar en detalles一"

"¿Qué? Eso es una tontería. Estás hablando de una cuenta de aproximadamente 300 dólares. ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría cubrir一?" El foco en la cabeza de Jim se prendió de golpe.

Por supuesto.

Jim sabía quién.

En vez de gratitud, Jim sintió _furia _llenar sus venas. Se levantó de la mesa, tratando de lucir compuesto, y no a punto de gritar hasta quedarse ronco a un pequeño hijo de puta presuntuoso. "De acuerdo. ¿Donde está?"

Carmen pareció encontrar el asunto algo hilarante. "No tengo permitido decir eso tampoco."

Jim respiró hondo. Se recordó que comenzar a revisar el restaurante hasta la última esquina no sería digno. Probablemente tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo por la violación de privacidad. "Dile a Wayne que la próxima vez que haga algo como esto, le romperé la nariz."

Sacó la cantidad aproximada que había tenido ya guardada para cubrir la cena y aventó el dinero en la mesa para recalcar su punto. Jim se rehusaba a ser humillado por un cobarde como Bruce.

Esperó a Nathan en la salida del restaurante, encendiendo un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse.

"Esas cosas te matarán." Nathan se asomó, poco después. Aceptó el abrigo que Jim había recuperado del área de closets del restaurante.

"He sobrevivido peores peligros." Jim murmuró entre dientes, comenzando a caminar hacia el valet para pedir el auto. "Tengo café en mi apartamento, estaba pensando一"

"A decir verdad." Nathan hizo una mueca, ahora con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Creo que tomaré un taxi de regreso a casa."

Jim sintió profunda decepción molerle las entrañas. "Oh. Seguro."

"Lo siento. Tengo que levantarme temprano一"

"No, está bien. Entiendo." Mentiras. "Pero no tienes que pedir un taxi. Puedo darte un aventón."

"Vamos, Gordon. Guárdate eso para las damiselas." Nathan ya estaba alzando un brazo en la acera para llamar la atención de un taxi que ya estaba dejando a una pareja en la entrada del restaurante. "¿Te llamo mañana?"

Desconcertado, Jim asintió de manera forzada.

Nathan pausó antes de meterse a la cabina del taxi, sujetando la puerta. Jim no comprendió su seriedad.

"Si te recuerda, ¿sabes?"

Jim parpadeó. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Wayne." Nathan alzó una ceja. "No se ha olvidado de ti para nada, Gordon."

Luego, el taxi estaba arrancando en dirección opuesta a donde el valet le traía su Mustang de regreso. Le aventó las llaves a Gordon y prosiguió a atender al siguiente cliente.

Jim decidió acabar su cigarrillo primero.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harvey lo llamó cinco veces en un periodo de las 9 am a las 11 am. Jim lo ignoró.

A las 12 pm, Harvey decidió acosarlo cara a cara.

"¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?"

Jim no levantó su mirada de su escritorio. "¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer, Capitán?"

"Todo está bajo control." Bullock se invitó a tomar asiento frente a él, dejando su fedora en el escritorio. "A diferencia de aquí, donde Jim Gordon parece estar marinándose en su propio aderezo de auto-lástima y patética abstinencia. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Nate no está contestando mis llamadas, y aunque veo que tus dedos no están rotos para que no me respondieras… sólo me queda asumir que me estás evadiendo por haber manchado la honra de mi querido ahijado."

"No me mires a mí. Él fue quien decidió pedir un taxi después de cenar."

Harvey suspiró. "Demonios. Ahí se fue mi último recurso."

"¿Último recurso?" Jim enunció con impaciencia.

"No me facilitas el trabajo, hermano. Tienes gustos muy específicos. Nathan fue la última aguja del pajar. A partir de ahora, solo quedan las bailarinas exóticas o一"

"No lo digas."

"Reconciliarse con la madre de la chimpancé. Oh, espera. Bárbara ya anunció ser lesbiana de tiempo completo, ¿cierto? Tendremos que esperar y ver si esa moda se le queda pegada, o si es en serio."

Jim dejó su papeleo pendiente, y se enderezó en la silla por completo. Contempló a Harvey con desdén. "A veces me es imposible creer las palabras que salen de tu boca."

Bullock le guiñó el ojo. "Y yo no puedo creer que hayas arruinado una cita donde tenías todo servido en bandeja de plata."

"¡No fue mi culpa!"

"Entonces, ¿de quién? Por favor, no me digas que hubo otra aparición del loco vestido de murciélago."

"Créeme, hubiera sido preferible." Jim se levantó para servirse un trago. "Todo iba bien. Luego, Wayne se apareció por el lugar."

"¿Wayne?" Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el hombre se mostró sorprendido. "¿Bruce Wayne?"

"¿Conoces a otro Wayne?" Jim le compartió un trago a Bullock, tomando asiento en la orilla del escritorio para conversar con él de manera más cercana. "No sé qué sucedió. Pero después de eso, las cosas se pusieron extrañas con Nathan."

Bullock vació su vaso de un solo sorbo. "Huh."

Jim alzó una ceja.

Harvey se encogió de hombros. "¿Se pusieron extrañas, o tú las pusiste?"

Jim tragó saliva mezclada con whisky. "Una combinación de ambas."

"Hmm-hmm."

"El bastardo pagó mi cuenta y al parecer se tomó la molestia de cruzar más palabras con Nathan de las que se ha molestado conmigo desde que regresó."

Harvey frunció su ceño. "¿Habló con Nathan?"

"Aparentemente. Un momento Nathan fue a los sanitarios, y al salir del restaurante, me dio a entender que había conversado con él sobre mi. Suena descabellado, pero es a la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar."

Bullock se mostró tan confundido como Jim se sintió. "Así que, sospechas que por eso Nathan decidió cortarla por las buenas. No tienes sentido. ¿Qué demonios pudo haberle dicho Wayne para matarle el libido?"

Jim gruñó entre dientes. "No tengo idea."

"Bueno. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

Jim bajó su mirada. "Claro. Pasaré por el Gazette a la hora de almorzar para disculparme con Nate."

"¿Qué? ¡No, hombre! Me refiero a lo otro." Harvey se impulsó al frente, colocando su mano en la pierna de Jim. "Plántate en la maldita mansión y júrale a Alfred que no te moverás de ahí hasta que Wayne se digne a recibirte. Entonces, prosigue a lo que mejor haces: grítale hasta que se le caigan las orejas. Si el pequeño engreído quiere seguir con estos juegos mentales, tienes que poner un límite."

"Harvey…" Jim tuvo dificultad para explicarse. Pero, aun asi lo intentó. "Wayne ya no es un niño."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"No sé." Suspirando, el Comisionado sobó su frente. "Debiste verlo. No lo conozco. Ya no. No es el mismo Bruce que encontré en ese callejón."

Harvey apretó su rodilla y luego la dejó ir. Se reincorporó en la silla. "No lo sé, Jim. Desde mi perspectiva, el chico sigue buscando formas de llamar tu atención, como en los viejos tiempos. Probablemente solamente no sabe usar palabras simples como una persona normal. Nada nuevo cuando se trata de Wayne." El hombre otro centímetro de whiskey antes de continuar. "¿Haz tenido otra visita nocturna?"

Jim frunció su ceño ante el cambio de tema. "No desde la semana pasada."

Harvey lo observó detenidamente. "Me dirás si vuelve a pasar, ¿cierto?"

"¿Por que te escondería el hecho de volver a ser asaltado con una engrapadora por un vigilante enmascarado, a la mitad de la noche?"

"Porque eres Jim Gordon. Eres extraño." Harvey sonrió de oreja a oreja. "La próxima ocasión ese loco puede robar algo más valioso que un par de expedientes."

Jim se forzó a lucir causal. No le había compartido a Harvey que a la noche siguiente de ser asaltado, Jim había encontrado los mismos expedientes de vuelta en el gabinete.

Después de todo, Harvey sí tenía razón para creer que Jim no solía compartir todo lo que estaba involucrando al más reciente Vigilante de Gotham.

Como anoche.

Jim no le dijo que después de su cita fallida había conducido de regreso al GCPD para encender el reflector de la azotea. No le dijo que había esperado un par de horas, y en efecto, el Vigilante había prestado otra visita desde los edificios cercanos, deslizándose como una pantera, brillando solo lo suficiente para que Jim lo distinguiera entre las sombras.

No compartió nada de eso.

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Jim se sintió agradecido por la interrupción.

Bárbara Lee.

Como era costumbre, una sonrisa estiró su rostro, y con eso bastó para que Harvey supiera quién estaba detrás de la bocina. "Salúdame a la chimpancé."

"No le llames así." Jim respondió en automático. "Hola, cariño."

Barbara Lee fue un remolino incoherente de energía, como era usual. Desde un reporte detallado de sus planes de pasar noche de niñas con sus amigas en el penthouse de Bárbara el fin de semana, brincó a contar en detalle cómo Snuggles, el gato, había vomitado una bola de pelos del tamaño de una pelota de baseball. En algún punto, su madre tomó control del celular y por fin Jim pudo saber la verdadera razón de la llamada.

"Necesito que me cubras esta sábado en la noche."

"¿Sábado? No lo sé, Bárbara. ¿No has llamado a Lee?"

"Claro que lo hice, Señor Lógico. Está fuera de la ciudad en un Congreso de Medicina. Tengo un evento de caridad que no puedo cancelar. Sólo por un rato, Jim一"

"Pero, ¿estás hablando de este mismo sábado donde Babs tendrá una docena de niñitas haciéndole compañía? Vamos, Bárbara, sabes que tengo limites a mi paciencia."

"Imagina que son mentes criminales si tienes que, Gordon. Ya sabes como me siento con el prospecto de contratar niñeras."

Jim lo sabía y compartía su paranoia. Después de tantos ataques de diversos enemigos, no podían confiar en ningún desconocido.

Luego, Jim tuvo una idea. "¿Qué hay de Alfred? Ha cuidado de Babs en otras ocasiones. ¿Por qué no le llamas?"

"Mm." Fue la gélida réplica que recibió. "No había pensado en esa alternativa. Usualmente lo consideraría, pero desde que Brucie volvió, el hombre se ha vuelto un fantasma. Parece ser que ocupa cambiarle los pañales a Wayne aun."

"Lo llamaré." Jim decidió ahí mismo. Un acto impulsivo, pero a la vez satisfactorio. Finalmente, una buena excusa para viajar a la Mansión Wayne. "Dame un par de horas y te regreso la llamada."

Al colgar, volteó en la dirección de Bullock, quien se estaba entretenido leyendo el periódico de hoy que su secretaría le traía todas las mañana.

Jim caminó a su perchero por su abrigo. "Sigue leyendo en el auto. Tenemos que dar un pequeño detour."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Los arquitectos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo por igualar los planos de la vieja Mansión Wayne. Aun así, Jim detectó cambios. Rastros de una arquitectura más moderna.

No era el mismo lugar.

Eso no impidió, que al estacionarse en el patio frontal del ejido, Jim sintiera un fuerte déja vú.

Había visitado, antes, por supuesto. Pero esta ocasión, fue distinta.

Porque Jim sabía que Bruce se encontraba habitántadola.

"¿Puedes creerlo? La seguridad del lugar aún apesta." Bullock rezongó, al salir del auto. "¿Cuantas veces ocupa Wayne volar el lugar para invertir en mejor staff?"

Jim sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Caminaron a la puerta principal y Jim levantó su mano.

Pausó por un milisegundo.

Tocó el timbre.

Harvey golpeó su hombro ligeramente con el suyo. Apoyo moral.

Jim tragó saliva. Acomodó sus manos en su cintura, inflando su pecho en defensa.

"Ah." Alfred Pennyworth extendió la puerta hasta mostrar su cuerpo entero. Apoyado de su bastón, el hombre extendió su brazo opuesto. "Detectives."

Jim aceptó la invitación para entrar. "Ya no somos Detectives. Lo sabes."

"Viejos hábitos." Alfred picoteó a Bullock en la pierna. "Bullock, por el Dios. Limpia tus botas en el tapete. Acaban de encerar el piso."

"Relájate, Pennyworth." Bullock le recordó a Barbara Lee en su intento de apaciguar la furia de Pennyworth. Ya sabía Jim de dónde había aprendido su hija a lucir tan culposamente inocente en momentos de presión parental.

"Tengo un favor que pedir." Jim le confesó al pasillo frente a él. No realizó contacto visual con Alfred, sino con el vacío. Su voz hizo eco.

A sus espaldas, Alfred se escuchó curioso. "Espero no involucre enfrentar terroristas, porque ya he sido bastante obvio en mi retirada de tales aventuras, Gordon."

Jim juró que percibió con su mirada una sombra viniendo de la cocina, al final del pasillo. Se adentró, temerario. Le pareció extraño que Alfred se lo permitiera. "Nada tan peligroso. Necesito a alguien de confianza que cuide de Babs. Sólo un par de horas este sábado por la noche. Pensé que tal vez..."

"¡Sería un placer! Ha pasado bastante tiempo一"

Jim no puso en primera instancia que fue lo que chocó con él, al introducirse a la cocina. Detectó el perfume exagerado, y una franja de cabello rubio. Después su primer impulso fue estabilizar el cuerpo chocando con el suyo,

"¡Ups!" La mujer frente a él rió. "¡Lo siento! ¡No estaba prestando atención!"

Jim la soltó, notando que la chica vestía una camiseta de hombre que apenas y cubría sus rodillas. Estaba descalza y traía colgando sus tacones en su mano derecha. "No te apures."

"¡Señorita Dawes!" Alfred fue todo lo contrario, al interrumpir el raro encuentro. "No tenía idea de que permaneciera aquí todavía. ¿Ocupa algo? Tal vez… ¿pantalones?"

"¡No podía encontrar mis zapatos! Le pregunté a Bruce, y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea buscar en el estudio…" Algo más tímida que en minutos atrás, la mujer se retorció en la mitad del pasillo. "Tenía razón." Masculló entre dientes. Su boca estaba hinchada. Sus ojos manchados por la exageración del maquillaje.

Jim alzó su mentón. "Jim Gordon."

"Rachel." La mujer le sonrió. "Dawes."

Jim hizo una mueca. "De casualidad, ¿no serías la misma Rachel Dawes hija de la Jueza Dawes?"

"¿Conoces a mi madre?" Los ojos engrandecidos de la chica le confirmaron su temores. Jim le hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se apresurara de su vista, y la chica se escabulló como ratón.

Bullock chifló. "Ese Wayne tiene una puntería muy temeraria. Si Dawes se entera, lo castra."

Alfred cojeó hacia la cafetera. "Mil disculpas. Desconocía que nuestra visita todavía anduviera merodeando por aquí."

"Bullock tiene razón." Jim aceptó la taza de café con cierta envidia. Aquí estaba Bruce disfrutando de los frutos de su cita, cuando a Jim se le había amargado la oportunidad. "La Jueza Dawes es una vieja amiga mía. No desearía que algún tipo de conflicto juvenil como éste tensara las cosas con el Ayuntamiento."

Alfred frunció su ceño. "Son jóvenes, Gordon. Es lo que hacen. Nadie obligó a la chica a aceptar la invitación de Amo Bruce para salir a cenar."

Increíble. Jim resopló por sus narices. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿huh?"

Alfred parpadeó. "¿Refiriéndose a qué?"

Jim recordó todas las riñas que había tenido con Alfred sobre su poco sano estilo de crianza. Fue frustrante, pero no tan sorpresivo, que Jim se diera cuenta que Alfred nunca había aprendido la lección. Seguía siendo un habilitador a las tendencias suicidas de Bruce. "Olvidalo. Aunque no lo parezca, no vine a hablar sobre los pasatiempos de Bruce Wayne. ¿Estás libre este sábado? Pagaré por tus servicios."

"No seas ridículo, Gordon." Alfred rodó sus ojos. "Ya dije que lo haría con gusto."

"Debo advertirte… Es una pijamada."

Alfred pausó después de un sorbo de su propio café. "Le he dado cara a peores enemigos."

Jim levantó su mano para estrechar con agradecimiento. "Gracias, Alfred."

Alfre aceptó el gesto. "Dejame adivinar, ¿prefieres enfrentar a los terroristas?"

En respuesta, Gordon se encogió de hombros.

"Deberíamos hacer un intercambio, entonces. Digo, ya que me quedaré sin mayordomo por una noche."

Fue peculiar.

La voz de Bruce seguía siendo la misma, si no es que más ronca. Jim trató de esconder el disparo de adrenalina que corrió por su sistema. Controló con disciplina su expresión facial, conforme su perfil giró hacia la dirección de la voz.

"Quién lo diría. Wayne sí existe." Harvey entonó con humor. "Comenzaba a creer que Alfred estaba disfrazando una escoba con tus Armanis para apaciguar a las masas."

"Capitán Bullock." Jim observó de reojo el cuerpo de Bruce cruzar el umbral de la cocina. "¿No es demasiado temprano para visitas?"

"Son las dos de la tarde." Alfred rectificó.

"¡Mmm! Eso me recuerda. Alfred, ¿podrías pedir por un taxi para Rachel?

La presencia viajó la periferia de Jim. Aun así, el Comisionado rehuyó de Bruce en el último momento. Su cuerpo, tieso por extrañas razones. No hubo escapatoria, sin embargo, cuando el hombre se atravesó en su línea de visión para llenar un termo con café.

"Por supuesto." Alfred se levantó del comedor, y Jim no perdió de vista el bastonazo que le aventó a Harvey por segunda ocasión.

Jim entró en pánico, oliendo una emboscada en proceso.

"Deberíamos irnos. Hemos alargado nuestra visita demasiado. Harvey."

Harvey se congeló con el trasero en el aire, en pleno proceso de levantarse del comedor. Lució atrapado. "Uhhh…"

"Tonterías." Alfred cojeó hacia el umbral, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Gordon de paso. "Me has acosado sin parar por ver a este pequeño granuja, Gordon. Aquí está. Disfrútalo."

Maldita sea.

Harvey le dio un pulgar arriba a espaldas de Alfred. "Esperaré por ti en el auto. No tardes, tengo hambre."

Maldito traidor.

Silencio.

Jim torció sus labios, apretados con tensión. Por mucho tiempo, había pensado en _qué _sería lo primero que cruzaría de su boca, al tener este momento en su alcance. Nunca había esperado la dificultad. Resultaba demasiado ridículo.

"Bruce." Gruñó a lo bajo.

"Es extraño. Dices mi nombre, pero no despejas tu mirada de la ventana."

Jim deliberadamente fijó sus ojos hacia el tipo. Alzó una ceja en desafío.

Bruce asintió con aprobación. "Así que, estás hurtando mi mayordomo."

"No eres un niño. Dudo que no puedas sobrevivir una noche sin él. Te ha ido muy bien todo este tiempo por tu cuenta."

Los hombros de Bruce se habían llenado, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado y compacto. Su rostro, a pesar de la obvia madurez de la edad, seguía siendo demasiado fina. Jim suponía, que uno simplemente no podía luchar contra buenos genes. Bruce vestía un bronceado, y su cabello, recién bañado, aún se enrollaba de manera natural.

Cruzado de brazos, Bruce mostró que estaba siendo víctima de la misma tensión creciendo entre los dos.

Wayne, entonces, decidió sorprenderlo. "Lo siento. Tuve la intención de llamarte."

Jim guardó su silencio.

Wayne continuó. "Supe de tu divorcio."

"No te preocupes. Sé que estás ocupado." Jim suspiró, de repente cansado de considerar a Bruce un contrincante, en vez de un viejo amigo. "Me alegra verte."

"¿En serio? Pensé que habías dicho que me romperías la nariz."

"Nunca es tarde."

Bruce le sonrió de una manera que lo arrastró hacia una década atrás. "Jim Gordon. No haz cambiado."

Jim respiró hondo. "La próxima vez que quieras hacer una cortesía, por favor frénate. No aprecio ser humillado de esa manera de nuevo."

"¿Porque entonces, _definitivamente _me romperías la nariz?"

"No es un juego, Bruce." Jim endureció su tono. "No sé qué le dijiste a Nathan anoche. Pero tampoco aprecio que invadas mi vida personal."

Bruce blanqueó su expresión, soltando sus brazos para dejarlos colgar a sus costados. "Me disculpo."

Jim inclinó su mentón, aceptando la disculpa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"No recomendaría al Señor Pasdar para una segunda cita, sin embargo."

Incrédulo, Jim se volvió hacia Wayne. "¿Disculpa?"

Bruce había brincado sobre la barra, acomodando su trasero de manera poco higiénica en una superficie donde uno comía. "Entre tener una entrevista exclusiva conmigo, o seguir saliendo con el Comisionado, ¿adivina cuál opción le pareció más excitante?"

Dios mío. "Eres un imbécil."

"Soy tu amigo." Bruce entonó, duro justo como Gordon. "Puede no parecerlo, pero créeme, te hice un favor."

Con la intención de intimidar a Bruce lo suficiente para callarlo, se impulsó hacia donde el chico se había plantado. Empuñó la camiseta deportiva del cuello, y no se frenó hasta que sus narices estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"No esperes que te lo agradezca." Raspó con voz baja. Soltó la camisa lentamente. Bruce, durante el asalto, fue totalmente indescifrable. Eso lo perturbó más que la crueldad nueva en el muchacho. "Enfurecer a las personas que te aprecian no es la mejor forma de regresar a Gotham, Bruce."

"¿Crees todavía conocerme así de bien, Jim? Muchas cosas han pasado desde que nos despedimos."

Jim evocó el recuerdo de la semana pasada. Cuando el vigilante nocturno一ahora coloridamente llamado Batman por la prensa一había irrumpido en su oficina a la medianoche. Recordó la engrapadora encajada en su espalda baja, mientras una voz distorsionada le pedía información sobre las gangas distribuyendo cocaína en Los Estrechos. Jim recordó lo hilarante de la situación, una vez a solas, viendo la maldita engrapadora en el piso. "Te fuiste para ser una mejor versión de ti mismo. Dudo que hayas regresado siendo menos que eso."

La manzana de Adán de Bruce rebotó con intensidad. Algo de la máscara de _mocoso engreído_ sufrió daños, en resultado al tipo de golpe con el que Jim no ocupó sus puños.

Lo dejó _ahí_, aún colgando de la barra de la cocina, parpadeando como venado cegado ante los reflectores de un coche.

Esperando la inevitable colisión.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 1/3.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Nota**: Otro fic nuevo de capítulos. No tengo vergüenza, la verdad. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Otro fic nuevo de capítulos. No tengo verguenza, la verdad. xD


End file.
